


Big load or no big load

by TrewRilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia
Summary: The things my mind/brain does to me when I am in a bad head space (which is unluckily often hormone induced and therefore a rather regular occurrence...) -.-
Relationships: I/you
Collections: My mind on hormones





	Big load or no big load

Texting

Y: Hey... I have to tell you something.

I: Sure. What's up?

Y: I didn't manage to last. I came yesterday. I'm sorry. :(

I: Oh… well that is a pity. I was looking forward to a nice big load of your cum -.-  
I: What did you come to?

Y: …

I: Come on, now you’re being shy about what turns you on?

Y: It’s not like that.  
Y: I had sex with someone. I was out with my friends yesterday and there she was and it turned into a ONS.

I: …  
I: You’re kidding me, right?  
I: You just want me to … I don’t even know.

Y: No, I’m serious. That’s what happened.

I: Wow… that’s an asshole move.  
I: Fuck that hurts! I especially asked you not to do that to me!

Y: It wasn’t planned! I didn’t think I’d meet anyone here.

I: I wish you had lied to me and not said anything.  
I: You said you were building up a nice load for me. You said that several times. “for you”. And now you just gave it to someone else, just like that, probably not even considering if that was hurtful to me.

Y: Of course I didn’t think about what that means to you, we barely know each other. You are not my anything, I don’t owe you anything.

I: No. No, you’re right. I am not your anything and you're not my anything. Yet this one thing is something you did for me. That’s what hurts.  
I: You know what, let’s just stay at this “We barely know each other” level. No need to come here on Sunday. I’m out.

Y: ok


End file.
